Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 27 (Heemstvleugel)
Zwakke zonnestralen schenen door het krijgershol en brandde op Heemstvleugels vacht. Hij voelde aan de trillingen van de grond dat hij niet de enige was die net wakker was geworden. Naast hem werden Motvlucht en Muisstaart ook wakker en trippelden naar buiten. Heemstvleugel besloot echter om nog even te blijven liggen in zijn warme nest. Ik moet nog maar even genieten van de warmte! Bladval en Bladkaal komen eraan en dan zal het weer erg koud worden. ''Zijn broer draaide zich naast hem ook nog even om. ''Arme Sparrentak, dacht Heemstvleugel. Zijn broer was sinds dat zijn leerling, Engelpoot, weer was vertrokken niet meer hetzelfde geweest. Hij nam het hemzelf kwalijk dat ze was weggestormd en dat het zijn schuld was dat ze in de eerste instantie zo boos was. Zwartvleugel, de kat die Engelpoot en haar broertje bij de SchaduwClan had gebracht, was ook nog erg van slag. Hij wist dat Engelpoot en Zwartvleugel nog even een woordje hadden gewisseld met elkaar, en dat was niet goed afgelopen. Heemstvleugel kon het niet helpen dat hij zo benieuwd was naar wat Engelpoot tegen haar had gezegd. Toen Varenschaduws stem door het kamp galmde, besloot Heemstvleugel dat het tijd was om op te staan. Hij keek nog even naar zijn broer en aarzelde of hij hem wakker moest maken. Maar hij trippelde uit het hol en besloot Sparrentak te laten liggen. De Clancommandant stond bovenop de hazelaartak, die zich boven Miststers hol bevond. De dageraadpatrouille ging er net vandoor, bestaande uit Ravenhart, Beukpoot, Muisstaart en Blauwpels. Varenschaduw zag Heemstvleugel verschijnen en richtte haar ogen op hem. ‘Zou jij misschien al een jachtpatrouille willen leiden? We kunnen niet genoeg aansterken voor de nabije Bladval en Bladkaal,’ mauwde ze bezorgd. Heemstvleugel knikte. ‘Wie moet ik meenemen?’ ‘Motvlucht, Kraaienvleugel en Druppelvacht.’ ‘Is goed.’ Hij nam afscheid van de commandant en trippelde naar het krijgershol. Motvlucht en Druppelvacht waren net wakker geworden zo te zien, want ze stonden net op het moment dat Heemstvleugel naar binnen kwam op. ‘Jullie moeten mee op jachtpatrouille,’ fluisterde hij zachtjes, zodat hij de andere krijgers niet zou wekken. Druppelvacht en Motvlucht schonken hem een kort knikje en trippelde het hol uit. Heemstvleugel trippelde naar Kraaienvleugel toen en tikte hem zachtjes aan met zijn staart. Kraaienvleugels gele ogen opende meteen en hij stond direct op. ‘Wat is er?’ bromde hij. ‘Je moet mee op jachtpatrouille. Kom, de andere staan al op je te wachten. De donkergrijze kater zuchtte even, maar trippelde daarna achter Heemstvleugel aan het hol uit. ‘Waar zullen we naar toe gaan?’ vroeg Druppelvacht aan hem. ‘Laten we richting de RivierClan grens gaan en kijken wat we tegenkomen,’ stelde hij voor. De andere knikten en de vier katten trippelde het kamp uit. Heemstvleugel vond het heerlijk om even zonder zijn leerling erop uit te kunnen gaan. Zo samen met zijn Clangenoten door het sparrenbos te wandelen, opzoek naar prooi. Motvlucht kwam naast hem trippelen. ‘Je training met Duivelpoot gaat wel goed, hè? Ik zag je gisteren nog trainen met hem. Hij beloofd een goede krijger te worden!’ Heemstvleugel knikte. ‘Jazeker, soms sta ik er zelfs van versteld dat hij vroeger een zwerfkat was. Je zou bijna denken dat hij altijd al een SchaduwClan kat was. Hij is ook erg goed in jagen in de nacht.’ ‘Ik kan niet wachten tot Mistster mij mijn eigen leerling geeft,’zuchtte ze. Heemstvleugel voelde een steek van schuldgevoel. Hij wist dat zijn vader, Langhaar, een goed woordje voor hem en zijn broer had gedaan en dat ze daarom de mentor waren geworden van Engelpoot en Duivelpoot. Anders was Motvlucht vast en zeker gekozen voor een van de twee. ‘Wie weet word je mentor van Schaduwkit, Vleugelkit of Pruimkit, die hebben bijna hun zesde maan bereikt, niet?’ Motvlucht knikte. ‘Ik hoop het. En ander worden Tijgerkit, Roodkit en Bruinkit niet veel later leerling gemaakt. En als het dan nog niet mee zit zijn Wolkit, Fretkit en IJzelkit aan de beurt.’ Kraaienvleugel had waarschijnlijk de namen van zijn kits gehoord en kwam naast hun lopen. ‘Misschien kan ik een goed woordje voor je doen, Motvlucht. Maar volgens mij hebben Zwartvleugel en Mistster al besloten wie hun mentor gaat worden, het spijt me.’ ‘Ach, geen probleem, ik ben niet de enige in de Clan die nog geen leerling heeft gehad en de oudere krijgers zijn waarschijnlijk eerst aan de beurt.’ ‘Ik weet zeker dat wanneer de tijd komt, je een geweldige mentor zal zijn hoor,’ snorde Heemstvleugel. ‘Bedankt!’ ‘Hopelijk leren jullie je leerlingen wel om niet zoveel te praten op een jachtpatrouille! Met al dat geluid hebben jullie alle prooi verjaagd!’ mopperde Druppelvacht. ‘Sorry, Druppelvacht,’ mompelde Heemstvleugel en trippelde toen naar voren om weer de leiding te nemen. Nadat ze wat hadden gejaagd renden ze weer terug naar het kamp. Het was een goede jacht geweest en ze hadden een hoop prooi gevangen. Druppelvacht sjouwde twee ratten en een kikker, Motvlucht een hagedis en een muis, Kraaienvleugel twee muizen en Heemstvleugel zelf had een duif en een verdwaald konijn gevangen. Toen ze het kamp in kwamen keek iedereen vol bewondering naar de vele prooi die ze op de prooihoop legden. Mistster kwam naar hun toe gelopen met een trotse blik in zijn ogen. ‘Dat hebben jullie netjes gedaan!’ complimenteerde hij hen. Daarna vevolgde hij nog tegen Heemstvleugel, ‘Ik geloof dat we jou maar vaker een jachtpatrouille moeten laten leiden!’ Heemstvleugels eigen ogen begonnen ook te gloeien van trots bij het horen van zijn leiders belonende woorden. ‘Bedankt, Mistster,’ mauwde hij en boog zijn kop uit respect naar zijn leider. Helaas was niet iedereen blij, want zijn eigen leerling stormde boos op hem af. ‘Waarom heb je mij niet meegenomen?’ vroeg Duivelpoot kwaad, ‘Nu lijkt het net alsof ik te moe of te lui was om mee te gaan!’ ‘Niemand zal dat denken hoor,’ stelde Heemstvleugel zijn geïrriteerde leerling gerust, ‘Geloof me, de Caln respecteerd je al genoeg. Niemand hier twijfeld aan je loyaliteit.’ ‘Nou Wezelklauw en Kraaienvleugel lijken mij nog niet echt overtuigd hoor,’ snauwde de zwartgijze kater. ‘En over een tijdje zullen die er waarschijnlijk net zo overdenken hoor. Duivelpoot bromde nog iets binnensmonds en keek nog steeds boos maar trippelde weer weg. Heemstvleugel zuchtte en liep naar de kraamkamer, om te kijken of zijn broer al uit zijn nest was gekomen. Zoals hij al had verwacht, lag zijn broer nog steeds in zijn nest. ‘Sparrentak, kom nou, je moet echt weer wat gaan doen!’ probeerde hij zijn broer op te wekken. Sparrentak liet een lage grom horen, maar stond wel op. ‘Wat wil je dat ik ga doen dan?’ snauwde hij. ‘Speel met de kits, ga op patrouilles, maak je nuttig! Je kunt je niet voor eeuwig verwijten dat Engelpoot is weggelopen. Ze was hier pas net, ze kwam er waarschijnlijk achter dat het Clanleven niks voor haar was. Zo’n sterke band hadden jullie nou toch ook weer niet?’ ‘Dat weet ik ook wel,’ mauwde de bruingestreepte kater boos, ‘Maar ik heb zo streng tegen haar gedaan! Ik werd zelfs boos omdat ze niet Beukpoots partner wilde worden!’ Heemstvleugel rolde met zijn ogen en zuchtte, hij had verhaal al zo vaak gehoord sinds dat Engelpoot de Clan had verlaten. ‘Nou, dan weet je bij je volgende leerling hoe je het anders moet doen! En nu opstaan en meekomen!’ beval hij. Heemstvleugel trippelde het krijgershol uit in de hoop dat Sparrentak hem zou volgen. Schaduwkit, Vleugelkit en Pruimkit stormden op hem af. ‘Over drie zonsopgangen worden we leerlingen gemaakt!’ mauwde Pruimkit enthousiast. ‘Wij gaan de drie beste krijgers van het woud worden, daar is geen twijfel aan!’ verklaarde Vleugelkit trots. ‘Denk je ook niet Heemstvleugel?’ vroeg Schaduwkit. ‘Daar is geen ontkomen aan! En wie hopen jullie wie je mentor wordt?’ ‘Varenschaduw natuurlijk! Zij is de Clancommandant dus vast een grootse krijger!’ riep Pruimkit. ‘Ik wil Blauwpels! Zij is zo aardig en een goede krijger vertelde Zwartvleugel mij!’ mauwde Schaduwkit. ‘Ik wil Langhaar! Ik hoorde dat hij kan zwemmen! Dat wil ik ook kunnen!’ mauwde Vleugelkit. ‘Dan ga je toch lekker naar de RivierClan?’ plaagde Pruimkit hem. De haren van het kleine katertje schoten overeind. ‘Echt niet!’ protesteerde hij, ‘De SchaduwClan is de allerbeste Clan die er is!’ ‘Zal ik jullie anders alvast een paar bewegingen leren?’ stelde een stem achter Heemstvleugel voor. Het was Sparrentak, die eindelijk had besloten om uit het krijgershol tekomen. Heemstvleugel gaf Sparrentak een knikje en liet hem alleen met de kits. Hij trippelde naar de hoop met prooi en pakte de duif, die hij vanochtend had gevangen, op en bracht hem naar zijn moeder toe, Lijsterbloem. ‘Hey mam,’ mauwde hij toen hij de kraamkamer binnen stapte. ‘Ah, Heemstvleugel, ik ben blij dat jij ook weer over je ongeluk bent heengekomen. En nog bedankt dat je je broer hebt opgeknapt, ik dacht even dat hij nooit meer een poot uit zijn nest zou zetten.’ ‘Ja, ik ook,’ gaf Heemstvleugel toe. ‘Is die voor ons?’ vroeg een rossig poesje die achter zijn moeder verscheen. Heemstvleugel knikte en schoof de duif naar haar toe. ‘Met die veren kan je de nesten lekker zacht maken!’ Opeens voelde hij dat kleine klauwen aan zijn haren trokken. ‘Aanvallen!’ gilde een bruin katertje. Een langharige, bruingestreepte kit dook op hem af en probeerde omhoog te klimmen. Ook Wolkvachts kits kwamen op hem afgerend. ‘Ja! Pak Heemstvleugel! De kits nemen de Clan over!’ mauwde een wit poesje. Haar zusje, Wolkit sprong ook op Heemstvleugel en probeerde hem tegen de grond te drukken. ‘Mraauw!’ klonk de aanvalskreet van Fretkit. Na een tijdje gaf Heemstvleugel zich over en liet zich op de grond vallen. ‘Ik geef me over! Jullie hebben gewonnen,’ feliciteerde hij de kits. IJzelkits ogen glommen van blijdschap en trots. ‘Hoor je dat mam? We hebben gewonnen!’ ‘Vonden jullie het zelf ook niet een beetje oneerlijk? Zes tegen één!’ snorde Wolkvacht. ‘Ja, maar Heemstvleugel is een krijger, die teld voor zes!’ wierp Roodkit tegen. ‘Jullie zullen allemaal stuk voor stuk goede krijgers worden hoor! Als jullie nu al zo iemand aanvallen!’ ‘Het was Roodkits idee!’ mauwde Tijgerkit. ‘Ja, zij bedacht het plan om jou af te leiden met die duif!’ mauwde Bruinkit. ‘Is dat zo?’ vroeg Heemstvleugel aan het rossige poesje, die in verlegenheid was gebracht door haar broertjes compliment. ‘Ja, ik dacht dat wel zo handig zou zijn, anders hadden we het voordeel van de verrassing niet!’ ‘Slim bedacht hoor! Als jullie nieuwe bewegingen willen leren zou ik maar snel naar Sparrentak gaan! Hij is nu Schaduwkit, Pruimkit en Vleugelkit er een paar aan het leren.’ ‘Wat? En dat zei je niet meteen?’ mauwde Fretkit verontwaardigd en de kit rende snel weg, op de voet gevolgd door de andere. Hij mauwde nog wat afscheid naar de moederkatten en trippelde toen ook de kraamkamer uit. ‘Duivelpoot!’ riep Heemstvleugel naar zijn leerling, ‘Kom! We gaan samen met Ravenhart en Beukpoot wat vechtbewegingen oefenen!’ Duivelpoots blik klaarde meteen op toen hij het worod “vechtbewegingen” hoorde en hij stond snel op en rende naar hem toe. Ravenhart en Beukpoot stonden al bij de uitgang van het kamp te wachten en Heemstvleugel gaf een teken dat ze alvast konden gaan. Toen ze bij een open plek in het bos aankwamen, stopte Ravenhart. ‘Laten we hier gaan oefenen. Heemstvleugel, kom eens hier,’ instructueerde hij. Heemstvleugel deed zoals hem gevraagd werd en ging recht tegenover de zwarte kater staan. ‘Wij zullen jullie nu een gevecht laten zien, en let goed op het einde,’ vertelde Ravenhart de leerlingen. Hij gaf Heemstvleugel het teken om het gevecht te laten beginnen. De bruingestreepte kater begon te cirkelen om zijn tegenstander en Ravenhart hield hem goed in de gaten. Ineens sprong Heemstvleugel naar voren en greep Ravenhart beet. Maar de zwarte kater was een stuk sterker en gooide hem van zich af. Ravenhart sprong op Heemstvleugel en bewerkte hem met zijn poten terwijl Heemstvleugel vocht om uit de greep te komen. Hij schudde wild heen en weer en hij zag een flits van verrasing in Ravenharts ogen. De zwarte kater viel van hem af, maar sprong gauw weer op zijn vier poten. Heemstvleugel wachtte geen seconde en hij greep Ravenhart bij zijn nekvel, voordat die iets er tegen in kon brengen. Hij voelde dat Ravenhart zich overgaf en hij liet hem los. Ravenhart siste triomfantelijk en stak zijn poot uit om Heemstvleugel te vloeren. Heemstvleugel belandde met een smak op de grond en Ravenhart sprong op hem. Daarna sprong Ravenhart weer van hem af en wendde zich tot de leerlingen. ‘Wat heb ik zojuist gedaan?’ vroeg hij. ‘Je deed net alsof je je overgaf, maar dat was niet zo en zo kon je weer aanvallen en winnen,’ antwoorde Beukpoot. Heemstvleugel knikte. ‘En hoe noemen we deze techniek?’ ‘Speel dood,’ beantwoorde Beukpoot weer. ‘Heel goed. Nu mogen jullie het proberen.’ De twee leerlingen knikte en gingen tegenover elkaar staan. Ravenhart gaf een teken dat ze mochten beginnen en Duivelpoot sprong direct op Beukpoot af. Snel rolde de donkerbruine kater naar links en sprong weer op zijn vier poten. Heemstvleugel zag dat hij net wilde springen, maar zijn eigen leerling was sneller en deed een tweede poging. Beukpoot had vast niet verwacht dat Duivelpoot zo snel zijn tweede aanval zou doen en bleef van schrik stil staan. De twee leerlingen rolden over de open plek en hij hoorde een van de twee soms boos sissen. ‘Jeetje, Duivelpoot is een goede vechter zeg!’ fluisterde Ravenhart. ‘Ja, maar wel een gevaarlijke!’ mauwde Heemstvleugel toen hij zag dat Duivelpoot zijn klauwen had ontbloot. ‘Duivelpoot, klauwen ingetrokken!’ beval hij. De zwartgrijze leerling keek even op en Beukpoot greep zijn kans. Hij gooide Duivelpoot van zich af en sprong op hem af. Maar Duivelpoot was slim en dook gauw onder Beukpoot door. Vliegensvlug draaide hij zich om en beet keihard in Beukpoots staart. De donkerbruine leerling liet een kreet van pijn horen, maar Duivelpoot liet niet los en slingerde hem wild heen en weer. ‘Duivelpoot, genoeg!’ schreeuwde Heemstvleugel naar zijn leerling. Duivelpoot gromde en trok Beukpoot naar hem toen en sprong bovenop hem. Hij greep de leerling bij zijn nekvel en Beukpoot sloeg met zijn poot op de grond als een teken dat hij zich overgaf. Duivelpoot sprong van hem af en trippelde trots naar Ravenhart en Heemstvleugel toe. Maar Heemstvleugel wist dat het gevecht nog niet was afgelopen en grijnsde naar Ravenhart, die precies hetzelfde dacht. Achter Duivelpoot sprong Beukpoot op en duwde Duivelpoot tegen de grond. Duivelpoot siste boos, maar vocht niet terug, want hij wist net zo goed als iedereen op de open plek, dat hij had verloren. ‘Goed gedaan, Beukpoot!’ prees Ravenhart zijn eigen leerling. ‘Jij ook, Duivelpoot! Je mag dan niet gewonnen hebben, maar je hebt een aantal goede vechtbewegingen laten zien!’ mauwde Heemstvleugel vlug, zodat zijn leerling niet dacht dat hij alles fout had gedaan. ‘Ik had gewoon gewonnen,’ siste Duivelpoot, ‘Nu kan ik toch nooit weten wanneer iemand zich echt overgeeft?’ ‘Je kan daarom ook nooit zeker zijn of je gewonnen hebt, in een echt gevecht, moet je je tegenstander maar naar huis sturen met een paar wonden die hij niet snel zal vergeten!’ ‘Ohh geloof me, dat zal ik zeker weten doen,’ mauwde Duivelpoot met een valse grijns op zijn gezicht die Heemstvleugel niet vertrouwde. Wat zou zijn leerling daarmee bedoelen? ‘Pak maar een stuk prooi van de prooihoop, Duivelpoot, dat heb je wel verdiend,’ mauwde Heemstvleugel tegen zijn leerling. Duivelpoot knikte en koos een muis uit. Heemstvleugel zelf zocht een rat uit en trippelde naar zijn broer toe, die net afscheid van de kits nam waar hij de hele tijd mee had gespeeld. ‘Delen?’ stelde Heemstvleugel voor. Sparrentak knikte dankbaar. ‘Heb je lekker gespeeld?’ ‘Ja, bedankt dat je me overeind hebt gekregen. En je had gelijk. Engelpoot heeft waarschijnlijk gewoon besloten dat het Clanleven niks voor haars is.’ SterrenClan zij dank! Hij heeft het zichzelf eindelijk vergeven. ‘Met jouw leerling gaat wel goed hè? Duivelpoot is een geboren Clankat!’ Heemstvleugel knikte, ookal was het er niet helemaal mee eens. ‘Ja, maar hij heeft nog wel veel te leren. Als ik hem niet gestopt had, had hij Beukpoot aan stukken gescheurd!’ ‘Ach, maak je niet druk, waarschijnlijk zat hij gewoon zo in het gevecht.’ ‘Ja, dat kan,’ mauwde Heemstvleugel, maar hij wist dat dat niet waar is. Er zit gewoon zoveel woede in die kat! ‘Over Duivelpoot gesproken, waar is hij eigenlijk?’ mauwde Sparrentak verontwaardig. Heemstvleugel keek op van de rat en richtte zijn ogen op de plek waar hij zijn leerling voor het laatst had gezien.’ ‘Mijn kits!’ riep iemand vanuit de kraamkamer. ‘Waar zijn Schaduwkit, Vleugelkit en Pruimkit?’ Het was Zwartvleugel. Heemstvleugel kwam direct overeind. Zal Duivelpoot ze hebben ontvoerd? Het zal toch niet?! ‘Ik help wel zoeken!’ bood hij aan en hij rende het kamp uit. Meteen ving hij Duivelpoots geur op, samen met die van de drie kits. Wat als hij ze iets aan doet?! Heemstvleugel versnelde zijn pas. Zo ver kunnen ze toch niet zijn gekomen? Opeens hoorde hij een bekende stem, al wist hij niet van wie het was. ‘Welkom, kinderen. Weten jullie wie ik ben?’ Heemstvleugel verschol zich achter een boom en keek toe hoe een grijsgestreepte kater met witte pootjes en borst en grijsblauwe ogen tegenover drie kits zat. Duivelpoot zat naast hem. En toen wist Heemstvleugel weer waar hij hem van kende. Dat was de kat waarmee hij Duivelpoot eerder had zien praten! Dat was Duivelpoots vader! ‘Nee, hoe zouden we dat moeten weten? We hebben u nog nooit gezien!’ mauwde Schaduwkit. ‘Ik ben Waska, jullie vader.’ Heemstvleugels ogen werden groot en hij staarde de grijsgestreepte kater vol ongeloof aan. Wat?! Dat kan niet! ‘Maar dat klopt niet! Kraaienvleugel is al onze vader!’ mauwde Vleugelkit, die er waarschijnlijk precies zo overdacht. ‘Is dat wat Zwartvleugel jullie heeft wijsgemaakt?’ Pruimkits ogen werden groot. ‘Hoe kent u onze moeder?!’ ‘Zoals ik al zei, ik ben jullie vader, Zwartvleugels vroegere partner.’ ‘Dat klopt,’ mauwde Duivelpoot, ‘En hij is ook mijn vader. Ik ben jullie halfbroer!’ ‘Is het echt waar, Duivelpoot?’ vroeg Vleugelkit. ‘Ja, zeker weten.’ Opeens kwam een herinnering in Heemstvleugel op. Het was nog in dezelfde maan dat hij een leerling was gemaakt. Zwartvleugel was zijn mentor geweest. Op een dag kon hij haar niet vinden en besloot hij haar te zoeken. En dit was de kater waarmee ze aan het praten was! Het is waar! Waksa is hun vader! Wat zal Kraaienvleugel er wel niet van denken als hij hier achterkomt? ''‘Daar zijn jullie!’ hijgde een zwarte poes die uit het niets was verschenen. ‘Ik was zo ongerust en …’ Zwartvleugel was abrupt gestopt met praten toen ze zag wie tegenover haar stond. ‘Wat doe jij hier?’ siste ze. ‘Mag ik mijn eigen kits soms niet zien?’ grauwde Waska. ‘Ik heb je al uitgelegd dat dat niet kan! Als de Clan hier achterkomt worden we misschien wel verbannen!’ ‘Nou en? Dan komen ze maar toch bij mij wonen?’ Zwartvleugels ogen flitste naar Duivelpoot. ‘Jij! Je zus waarschuwde me al voor jou, en ze had gelijk! Jij verrader!’ ‘Hou Duivelpoot hier buiten!’ snauwde Waska. Heemstvleugel wilde naar hun toe springen en Zwartvleugel helpen, maar hij wist dat hij het dan alleen nog maar erger zou maken. ‘Mam, is het echt waar? Is hij echt onze vader?’ vroeg Schaduwkit. ‘Ja, lieverd, hij is jullie echte vader,’ zuchtte ze. ‘En Kraaienvleugel dan?’ vroeg Vleugelkit verontwaardigd, ‘Hoe zit het met hem? Weet hij hier vanaf?’ Zwartvleugel schudde met haar kop. ‘Nee, en jullie mogen het ook nooit aan iemand vertellen, want als we dat doen zullen we verbannen worden!’ Pruimpoot schrok van haar moeders strenge stem en zetten een klein stapje achteruit. Het viel Heemstvleugel nu pas op dat Duivelpoot verdwenen was. ''Misschien probeert hij andere SchaduwClan katten weg te houden van hier. Maar zijn vraag werd snel beantwoord, want hij hoorde een diep en luid gegrom achter zich. ‘Pap!,’ gromde zijn leerling, ‘We hebben een probleem.’ Heemstvleugel stapte achter de boom vandaan en trippelde naar de andere vijf katten toe. ‘Heemstvleugel!’ mauwde Zwartvleugel geschrokken. Maar Heemstvleugel liet zijn vroegere mentor niet spreken. ‘Zwartvleugel, hoe kon je? Waarom heb je dit onze Clan aangedaan?’ ‘Ik was verliefd, Heemstvleugel. Ik kon er niks aan doen.’ ‘Genoeg gepraat,’ snauwde Waksa, ‘Zwartvleugel neem hun mee en ga terug.’ ‘En Heemstvleugel dan?’ ‘Daar moet ik nog even een woordje mee wisselen.’ Zijn woorden bevielen Heemstvleugel totaal niet en angst bekroop hem. Duivelpoot begeleidde Zwartvleugel weg van Waska en Heemstvleugel. Maar Zwartvleugel vertrouwde het ook niet en wierp steeds weer blikken terug naar hem, met een bezorgde blik in haar ogen. Toen ze eenmaal uit het zicht waren gegaan stapte de grote grijsgestreepte kater op hem af. ‘Zo, dus jij bent Heemstvleugel, de mentor van mijn zoon.’ ‘J-Ja,’ bevestigde Heemstvleugel, terwijl er een rilling over zijn rug liep. ‘Ik hoorde dat je hem niet heel goed behandeld hebt!’ grauwde de kater boos. ‘Ik heb anders mijn uiterste best gedaan om hem een waardige krijger te maken, hij is tenslotte nog maar een maan.’ ‘Duivel is al een waardige kat! Waardiger dan zo’n angstpoes als jij!’ snauwde Waska. ‘Ik heb geen enkel probleem met jou, Heemstvleugel, maar jij weet te veel. En dat is gevaarlijk. Veel te gevaarlijk. En voor dat, zal je gestraft worden!’ Heemstvleugels ogen werden groot van schrik. Die kat gaat me vermoorden! Hij wilde wegrennen en het uitschreeuwen maar het was al te laat. Waska sleurde hem naar achter en gooide hem met een krachtige zwaai tegen een boom aan. Alles werd zwart, maar Heemstvleugel was nog niet bewusteloos. Hij wilde opstaan en zich uit de voeten maken. Hij voelde hoe Waska op hem sprong en alle lucht uit zijn longen perste. Help! SterrenClan! Eindelijk kreeg hij weer licht in zijn ogen, maar wat hij zag was nog angstaanjagender dan het zwart. Waksa sperde zijn kaken wijd open en bracht zijn hoofd naar beneden. Heemstvleugel schreeuwde het uit van de pijn toen Waska hem in zijn nek beet en zijn buik openreet. Onverstelbare pijn was overal in Heemstvleugels lichaam te bekennen. Hij hijgde nog en kreunde, maar na een paar seconde werd het zwart voor zijn ogen. En toen was het opeens stil. Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal